Solid-phase synthetic techniques, in which a reagent is immobilized on a polymeric material which is inert to the reagents and reaction conditions employed, as well as being insoluble in the media used, are important tools for preparing of amides, peptides and hydroxamic acids. For solid phase peptide synthesis, a summary of the many techniques may be found in J. M. Stewart and J. D. Young, Solid Phase Peptide Synthesis, 2nd. Ed., Pierce Chemical Co. (Chicago, Ill., 1984); J. Meienhofer, Hormonal Proteins and Peptides, vol. 2, p. 46, Academic Press (New York), 1973; and E. Atherton and R. C. Sheppard, Solid Phase Peptide Synthesis: A Practical Approach, IRL Press at Oxford University Press (Oxford, 1989). For the use of solid phase methodology in the preparation of non-peptide molecules see Leznoff, C. C., Acc. Chem. Res., 11 327-333 (1978).
A polymeric reagent has the advantage of ease of separation from low molecular weight reactants or products by filtration or selective precipitation. The polymeric reagent can also be used in excess to effect fast and quantitative reactions, or a large excess of reactants may be used to drive the equilibrium of the reaction towards product formation to provide essentially quantitative conversion to product. Further advantages of polymeric reagents is the fact that they are recyclable and that they lend easily to automated processes. In addition, supported analogs of toxic and odorous reagents are safer to use.
The use of functionalized polymers of formula ##STR3## for peptide synthesis is described by Cohen, et al., J. Org. Chem., 49 (5), 922-24 (1984).
The use of functionalized polymers of formula ##STR4## for peptide synthesis is described by A. Patchornik, Makromol. Chem., Macromol Symp. 70/71 455-457 (1993).